Polymeric materials, such as plastics, have been developed as alternatives and replacements for silica based inorganic glass in applications such as, optical lenses, fiber optics, windows and automotive, nautical and aviation transparencies as well as transparent elements for electronic devices. These polymeric materials can provide advantages relative to glass, including, shatter resistance, lighter weight for a given application, ease of molding and ease of dyeing. Representative examples of such polymeric materials include, poly(methyl methacrylate), polycarbonate and poly(diethylene glycol bis(allylcarbonate)).
Polymeric materials (polymerizates) often demonstrate yellowing, even upon the addition of certain organic dyes intended to be intense colorants or more subtle yellowing masks. It is believed that this is due to the degradation of these organic dyes by high energy species such as radical initiators and/or ultraviolet photons in the form of photoinitiators or exposure to ambient radiation. The addition of inorganic pigments to overcome these problems often leads to haze and a decrease in light transmission (“% Transmission”).
It would be desirable to develop polymerizable compositions that provide desirable color and optical properties to an optical article prepared therefrom, with minimal haze.